The present invention relates to a selectively controllable high power static electromagnetic device, and in particular to a controllable high power transformer, reactor, inductance, or regulator with switchable step function selectively. As used herein the high power devices include those having a rated power ranging from a few hundred kVA up to more than 1000 MVA with a rated voltage ranging from 3-4 kV and up to very high transmission voltages, 400 kV to 800 kV or higher.
In the transmission and distribution of electric energy, various known static inductive devices such as transformers, reactors, regulators and the like are used. The purpose of such devices is to allow exchange or control of electric energy in and between two or more electric systems. Such devices belong to an electrical product group known as static inductive devices. Energy transfer is achieved by electromagnetic induction. There are a great number of textbooks, patents and articles which describe the theory, operation and manufacture of such devices and associated systems, and a detailed discussion is not necessary.
Conventional electric high voltage control is generally achieved by transformers having one or more windings wound on one or more legs of the transformer core. The windings often include taps making it possible to supply different voltage levels from the transformer. Known power transformers and distribution transformers used in high voltage trunk lines involve tap-changers for the voltage regulation. These are mechanically complicated and are subject to mechanical wear and electrophysical erosion due to discharges between contacts.
The invention provides a high power static electromagnetic or induction device with a rated power ranging from a few hundred kVA up to over 1000 MVA with a rated voltage ranging from 3-4 kV and up to very high transmission voltages, such as 400 kV to 800 kV or higher, and which does not entail the disadvantages, problems and limitations which are associated with the prior art power devices.
The invention is based on the discovery that selective switchable control of the flux paths in the device enables broad control functions not hereinbefore available.
In a particular embodiment the invention comprises a high power static induction device having a flux bearing path, a main winding and a at least one regulation winding in operative relation therewith. A control in operative relationship with the flux bearing region selectively admits or blocks flux therein. The control may be in the form of a switchable conductive ring having one or more turns. At least one of the windings is formed of one or more current-carrying conductors surrounded by a magnetically permeable, electric field confining insulating cover.
In a particular exemplary embodiment, the cover comprises a solid insulation surrounded by an outer and an inner potential-equalizing layer being partially conductive or having semiconducting properties. The electric conductor is located within the inner layer. As a result the electric field is confined within the winding. The electric conductor, according to the invention, is arranged so that it has conducting contact with the inner semiconducting layer. As a result no harmful potential differences arise in the boundary layer between the innermost part of the solid insulation and the surrounding inner semiconductor along the length of the conductor.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the device has a flux bearing region and a control in operative relationship therewith for selectively admitting or blocking the flux there through for regulating the device. In a transformer having a plurality of legs or flux paths in the flux bearing region, the flux may be selectively admitted or blocked in each of said plurality of the legs so that various voltage outputs may be achieved. In a reactor, selective control of the flux in the core results in a switchable flux bearing region in the reactor. In a regulator, switchable voltage control is achieved. Depending on the type of control used, regulation may be in discrete steps corresponding to discrete or selective opening or closing of flux paths.
The invention employs windings having semiconducting layers which exhibit similar thermal properties to the solid insulation as regards the coefficient of thermal expansion. The semiconducting layers according to the invention may be integrated with the solid insulation so that these layers and the adjoining insulation exhibit similar thermal properties to ensure good contact independently of the variations in temperature which arise in the line at different loads. At temperature gradients the insulating layer and semiconducting layers form a monolithic core for the conduction and defects caused by different temperature expansion in the insulation and the surrounding layers do not arise.
The electric load on the material is reduced because the semiconducting layers form equipotential surfaces and the electric field in the insulating part is distributed nearly uniformly over the thickness of the insulation.
In particular, the outer semiconducting layer exhibits such electrical properties that potential equalization along the conductor is achieved. The semiconducting layer does not, however, exhibit such conductivity properties that the induced current causes an unwanted thermal load. Further, the conductive properties of the layer are sufficient result in that an equipotential surface. Exemplary thereof, the resistivity, xcfx81, of the semiconducting layer generally exhibits a minimum value, pmin=1 xcexa9cm, and a maximum value, pmax=100 kxcexa9cm, and, in addition, the resistance of the semiconducting layer per unit of length in the axial extent, R, of the cable generally exhibits a minimum value Rmin=50 xcexa9/m and a maximum value Rmax=50 Mxcexa9/m.
The inner semiconducting layer exhibits sufficient electrical conductivity in order for it to function in a potential-equalizing manner and hence equalizing with respect to the electric field outside the inner layer. In this connection the inner layer has such properties that any irregularities in the surface of the conductor are equalized, and the inner layer forms an equipotential surface with a high surface finish at the boundary layer with the solid insulation. The layer may, as such, be formed with a varying thickness but to ensure an even surface with respect to the conductor and the solid insulation, its thickness is generally between 0.5 and 1 mm. However, the inner layer does not exhibit such a great conductivity that it contributes to induce voltages. Exemplary thereof, for the inner semiconducting layer, thus, Pmin=10xe2x88x926 xcexa9cm, Rmin=50 xcexcxcexa9/m and, in a corresponding way, Pmax=100 kxcexa9cm, Rmax=5 Mxcexa9/m.
In an exemplary embodiment, a transformer according to the invention operates as a series element with selectable leakage inductance and thus reactance. Such a transformer is capable of controlling power flow by redistribution of active or reactive effects between networks connected to the primary and secondary. Such a transformer is capable of limiting short circuit currents, and provides for good transient stability. The transformer is also capable of damping power oscillations and providing good voltage stability.
The present invention, allows for a flexible AC transmission system with control of the components wherein the power flow can be controlled. In the particular embodiment, the ability to control or regulate power flow is implemented in a component which is normally needed for other purposes. Thus, the invention allows for dual use without significant increase in cost.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a reactor may be switchably operable either as a series or shunt element with selectable inductance and thus reactance. There is no need for power electronics in the main power circuit. Accordingly, losses are lower. Further, the control equipment is generally low voltage equipment and thus, simpler and more economical. The arrangement also avoids the problem of harmonics generation. As a shunt element, the reactor can perform fast variable reactive power compensation. As a series element, the reactor is capable of performing power flow control by redistribution of active or reactive effect between lines. The reactor can limit short circuit currents, provide transient stability, damp power oscillations and provide voltage stability. These features are likewise important for flexible AC transmission systems.
The drawbacks of prior art voltage regulation are avoided by a switchable voltage regulator according to the invention, wherein the magnetic circuit of the regulator includes at least one regulation leg having a flux bearing region switchable between open and closed states, and by at least one regulation winding wound around said regulation leg, said regulation winding being connected to the main winding. It is also possible to place at least one winding loaded with a variable capacity on at least one magnetic flux path or leg having a zone with reduced permeability across the magnetic flux, to vary the reluctance of the leg by varying the impedance.